


Sleepy Bois and Tired Eyes

by Eli2003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Arcades, Carrying, Crying, Doomsday, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs Hugs, Festival, Fluff, Gen, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Littles, Minecraft, Ranboo needs a hug, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Streaming, Touch-Starved, mcyt agere, not sexual, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli2003/pseuds/Eli2003
Summary: A range of One Shots with Age Regression and the Dream SMP gang.Age Regression is a coping mechanism NOT Age Play, which is a kink. Age Regression is not sexual at all, however if any creators express discomfort with this kind of fic I will take it down or change it :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 333





	1. Requests and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this One Shot fic that I've created :) Age Regression is a coping mechanism that I personally use, and it is completely sfw. Feel free to leave prompts and suggestions for me in the comments.

Requests Open!  
This is a One Shot book, so if you'd like a chapter of your headcanons or just a prompt relating to Age Regression then feel free :) 

My Do's and Dont's! 

What I WILL do -  
These people:  
-Dream  
-George  
-Sapnap  
-Karl  
-Quackity  
-Techno  
-Phil  
-Wilbur  
-BBH  
-Tommy  
-Tubbo  
-Schlatt  
-Nihachu  
-Ranboo  
-Eret  
+Some more

Regression of any age 

Real life or Minecraft (Based on personas)

Caregivers

Angst and Discrimination

Paci's

Bottles

Sippies

etc.

What I WON'T do:  
People:  
-People who are cancelled  
-Completely different fandoms (eg anime)  
-People who are uncomfortable with it

Romantic Relationships

Sexual Content

Petplay - I am not someone who finds comfort in petplay or reads about it. I have absolutely no problems with it and I love our pet siblings but I am an outsider of the community unfortunately... 

Anything Unreasonable

\----

Definitions:

Age Regression- A coping mechanism in which someone regresses to a younger age, which can vary a lot.  
Infant- Regression to a baby age  
Little- Regression to a toddler like age  
Middle- Regression to a child  
Slipping- The process of voluntarily or involuntarily Regressing  
Aging Down- Similar to slipping, the mind is lowered to child state  
Paci- Pacifier, Dummy  
Sippie- Sippie cup, Children's cup

Thanks :D

-WLYM, little prince


	2. Sleepy and Slippy - Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Techno and Big Phil and Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, this is from my own brain! Enjoy :)

Techno swung his legs underneath him, his chair just slightly taller than his legs. That's the way he liked it. He was streaming. Streaming minecraft more specifically, and currently he was alone and speaking to his chat. 

With his enderman and dog sat right in front of him as he tried to convince his chat to subscribe to his channel. There was then a sudden noise of somebody joining his discord voice chat. Wide eyed and surprised, he looked at the tab quickly to see who had joined him. He hadn't planned any plot stream today so it was not expected for anyone to come and talk to him. 

When Techno spotted the name underneath his on the voice chat he grinned. Phil. Of course it was Phil. "I'm streaming" He said to make sure he didn't say anything personal at that moment. "Heya mate!" Phil exclaimed in his usual bright tone. "What'cha doing today?" He questioned curiously. "I'm just doing a chill stream, no plot today" He had tried to arrange plot for today but many people were just busy with life or making YouTube videos. He understood.

"Can I hang with you then?" Phil asked. Techno thought this was a stupid question. Of course he could, Phil made him feel so happy. He laughed at his sarcastic comments and stupid jokes and honestly made Techno feel so comfortable. "Of course man..." He replied. Techno walked toward the new farm Phil was building where his character was stood, working on the structure of the build clearly.

"What's this?" Techno asked. "Sheep farm. Wilbur's idea" He replied swiftly. Techno, feeling mischievous, decided to make Phil's life a little bit harder and started breeding the sheep that were held to the fence, leading to a lot of baby sheep being set loose before the build was even finished. Phil sighed and quickly rounded up the stragglers and readied to scold him. 

"Don't do that, I'm not done..." He says. This caught Techno off guard, not expecting that reaction from him. He couldn't tell if the irritation was genuine or played up to humour Techno but it upset him slightly. Curling a bit more on himself, he turned his character around and jumped back towards his house. Phil had his way of doing this, making Techno small when it was the most inconvenient time. Techno hated that side of himself, his small side. Of all coping mechanisms to pick up, it had to be the most embarrassing. 

Years ago, he decided to repress this state of mind. If he repressed his little side then nobody would know. Nobody could use this information against him. This obviously caused him more stress than otherwise but being a socially awkward streamer, slipping anywhere inconvenient would be detrimental.

This is where the problem lay. Techno never regressed voluntarily. He never gave himself time or space to calm down, so he was always worked up. This led to his current predicament. The authority in Phil's tone was always soothing for Techno, like an anchor. It made him feel safe, too safe. He could tell that his mind was pushing for more, it craved Phil's attention whether that be positive or negative. As much as it upset him to hear Phil's stern tone directed towards him, any words of authority made him feel positively light headed. 

Then he got a donation, it was stupid really. The viewers sometimes hit him on the wrong angle, and this was one that hit really different. "$25 - KeeganGames - LMAO you like to irritate people huh?" Innocent enough. Well, it would be if Techno wasn't already on the verge of tears worried that Phil was really mad at him sor something so simple. 

A single tear slid down his cheek silently as he continued searching around chests and doing insignificant tasks. Techno worried how his voice would sound if he spoke, but he couldn't just ignore everyone so he just waited for Phil to talk for his cue. 

"Where you at mate?" Phil asks, searching around the base. "Uhh- With- In the channel member room" He stated unsurely. Scrubbing violently at his face, he tried to get the tears that were forming to leave. He saw Philza's minecraft skin emerge from the ladder a few seconds later. "You're quiet today" He stated innocently. Scrambling to think of an excuse, Techno blurted "Yeah, I'm a bit in my head today" Damn. Why did he not just lie to the man? Now he would be questioned, on stream, why he was so upset. 

"That's okay mate, its just us yeah? Tommy ain't here to scream down your ears its fine haha" Phil laughed. This brought him endless relief as he laughed along with him. 

They did mindless tasks for around an hour after that. "You're doing good Techno" Phil praises as they complete the sheep farm Phil has been working on. The praise made Techno's breath hitch as his mind went cloudy. That was one of his weaknesses, when anyone gave him praise. They made him feel so small, and currently Techno was fighting his headspace because of this. "Yuh" He replied. This was a battle he was losing.

He had never regressed around Phil before and now he was panicking. What would he think? Wait... He was streaming too what- The battle became fruitless as he became more and more childlike. His character losing skill in parkour as it ran around. If he didn't speak... Nobody would know- Right?

Techno began humming a random tune, it had been stuck in his head for a while and suddenly having no filter that's what came out of his mouth. Grabbing the closest item, which happened to be his headphone wire, he chewed it. The shift in behaviour did not go unnoticed by Phil or the chat. Phil, being the more discrete of the two, decided not to comment on the shift, but instead send over a message on discord to Techno to make sure he was ok. 

"I'm 'kay Phil..." Techno said as he read the message, which had a concerned undertone. "Yeah? You good? The chat were worried that's all" He said. "Mhm... Imma end soon" He answered, slurred by the headphone wire in his mouth. "Alright mate, wanna do that now or-" There was another notification telling them someone else joined the call. 

Seeing the nametag and recognising it as Wilbur, he greeted him. "Hallo Will" This was quite odd, firstly 'cause Techno rarely gives his signature greeting first, not being confident enough to speak first. Secondly, was that he addressed the man by his real name and not by his online name tag, which he usually does. "Oh! Hi Tech" Will replies. The easy going man does not question the behaviour of Techno, deciding instead to mirror it. 

Tech. That made him stifle a giggle. He liked that name, noone had called him that before, and it was cute. Techno's little side being vastly different to his aged up self, he felt the need to suddenly change his clothes. He was currently wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt. That wasn't enough, it was boring... The lack of colour almost made Techno whine to his friends, but he thought better of it, deciding instead to go find something to wear. "One minute guys..." He took off his headset and walked over to his closet. 

Surely he kept something nicer- He opened the closet and instantly spotted the perfect thing. An oversized, baby pink hoodie. It was part of Wilbur's merch that he sent him, instantly being shunned to the cupboard and never worn. He pulled it out quickly and brought it over his head. The soft insides of the hoodie brush against his skin gently and make him feel like he was being hugged. Looking at the mirror close by, he smiled, content. 

He walked back over to his computer and put the headset back on, putting the hood up over them. Bringing the wire back to his mouth he began chewing it again, knowing no better. Phil and Wilbur were still on the call, they were filling for him keeping the chat entertained. 

"I'm ending now" Techno said bluntly. He muted discord and thanked the viewers, and said his goodbyes. There, finally. How exhausting. He unmuted the discord call and greeted Phil and Wilbur again. With a spur of the moment urge, he flipped on his webcam and allowed it to stream to the others. "Look!" Techno said excitedly, pointing towards the logo on the sweater. He was very pleased with himself, as his face showed.

Phil and Will also turned on their cameras, albeit confused at to why Techno had done so himself, he had never been so direct before, only showing his face at odd angles in special YouTube videos. Disregarding this, they looked in disbelief at the outfit he was sporting. He was very out of character. Pink? They weren't judging of course but it was unexpected nevertheless. 

"Tech get the wire out of your mouth, it's dangerous" Will's fatherly instinct coming out. Techno spat out the wire as quick as he said that. "'Kay" "Thanks, bub" Techno smiled at the nickname. Will was the kind of guy to speak in fond nicknames, and this one Techno was particularly fond of. 

He flapped his arms trying to get the sleeves over his palms, which wasn't really a challenge for the younger since the hoodie was so big. "'M goin' on my p'one now" He baby talked to the other men, connecting a call to his phone and disconnecting his computer. He wanted to sit on his bed and be comfy. "That's okay mate" Phil said. Will and Phil had still no idea what was going on with their friend, but they were determined to take care of him. They assumed his tiredness was causing to act in such a childish manner. 

Propping his phone on the pillows, Techno lay on his side facing his friends. He was feeling so young, definitely too young to care for himself alone as his friends caring tones forced him into such a small state. His finger gravitated to his mouth as he felt the emptiness. Usually, in the rare times he did regress, he would slip his paci into his mouth. This was a purchase solely the cause of his little self, Big Techno would never indulge in such items. But he couldn't do that, not with his friends just- There- 

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, unsure how to proceed. "It's okat mate, do what you like me and Will are just here that's all" Phil answered, as if reading his mind. He went under his pillow and pulled out the item, it was baby blue and plain, not being confident enough to get it personalised- what if someone found out? Well, this was good enough for him anyways. Techno slipped the blue paci into his mouth shyly as le lay, tired eyed, facing the camera. Will and Phil had shared a moment of shock, seeing what the man had, but neither felt uncomfortable. Being in a group filled with diversity, this wasn't the weirdest thing anyone had pulled.

"You sleepy little man?" Phil asked, reading the room. Techno nodded, letting his eyes close for a few seconds. "Go to sleep tech, it's bedtime now okay?" Will replied, naturally good at caring for people, clearly.

Techno allowed his eyes to close as he pulled a fluffy blanket around his shoulders, feeling the soft material between his fingers, he drifted off. Breath coming out in soft, even breaths around his blue pacifier.

\----  
Authors Note:  
First attempt writing agere! How did I do? This was simple on purpose so I could get a hang of it but frick is it long oml (2k!)

Leave a comment or suggestion and bookmark cause this is a oneshot series! :D

WLYM- is baby


	3. Tattered Red Blanket - Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 
> 
> Tubbo looks after Tommy after the Doomsday festival. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, I'm not sure if you'd rather be anonymous so I'll leave out the name :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I'm not 100% on the events so if it's a bit off... Sorry. I tried to keep it just in the moment and about the trauma of war not the actual events. 
> 
> Second note: This is not sexual and should never be made sexual so NSFW dni these are minors and this is not shipping. This is an effect of trauma also.
> 
> Warning: swearing

Tommy sat there, staring into space. The wars always had a tendency to fuck him up but today was especially bad. His prized possesions- his discs... That's all he lived for. That's what gave him energy to keep going. Well- Those and his friends but he didn't know who he could trust anymore.

That's where it brought him. The day after doomsday Tommy sat there, on a large rock staring into what used to be his beloved home. He remembers a time when he lived life carefree, when he could go around to his friends house and chill with no worries in the world. There were times he could do this nowadays but the days he could endulge in his coping mechanism were few and far between.

He had tried to slip yesterday- after doomsday, but it was impossible. He tried everything; hugging stuffies, using his paci, even trying his rarely used baby bottle- To no avail. The usually loud, chaotic teen was quiet and subdued. Anyone that were to walk past him at this moment would be concerned at his out of character state.

There were soft footsteps approaching behind, and despite the danger that was still present, Tommy didn't care to check who it was. With a thud, the person sat next to him, knees to their chest. Tommy sighed. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo said in a concerned tone. "Yeah?" Tommy replied, defeatedly. "Are you okay?" His eyes shifted to the shorter boy beside him, then turned to look back at the broken city. 

Tubbos arm stretched around his shoulder and he pulled the blonde boy to rest against him. Tommy turned his face into the soft green fabric of his best friends shirt. 

Tubbo tightened his arms around the boy and hold his head gently as Tommy begins to silently cry. "C'mon Toms" He says as he hauls him onto his feet. They had to get to somewhere safe first. 

They walked back to their shelter quietly, the singing of the birds the only noise to break the silence. Tubbo spotted the base from a distance and felt relieved, there was no way Tommy would be able to hold himself together much longer. He opened the door tentatively, as if expecting Dream to be standing behind it. Once he saw the empty contents, he walked them both towards the beds in the corner in the room.

Grabbing Tommy's backpack and sitting the boy down carefully, he unzipped it and pulled out the red, tattered blanket from inside. He knew Tommy had this blanket ever since they knew each other, it meant a lot to the tall boy. Unfolding the precious piece of cotton, he wrapped it tightly around Tommy's hunched shoulders, knowing the pressure was always a comfort to him. 

Going back into the bag, Tubbo brought out the stuffed pig from inside and handed that to Tommy. Finally, he retrieved the most important item for comfort, his paci. Approaching this carefully, unaware how compliant or resistant Tommy would be, Tubbo placed the paci in front of Tommy's mouth and waited. The now small boy opened his mouth, allowing Tubbo to place it in his mouth.

He was definitely younger than usual. Sometimes, when Tommy slipped around Tubbo, he liked to claim independence but right now... He sat, wrapped up in a warm blanket with a pig stuffie and a pacifier in his mouth, he looked so vulnerable. Tubbo sat down next to the kid and pulled him against himself as he did before. He began brushing his fingers through Tommy's hair gently, knowing how it made him feel tiny.

They sat there for around half an hour before Tubbo lay the boy down and stood up to do something. Tommy stared innocently after Tubbo in fear that he was being abandoned. He sat, frozen in place, looking into the kitchen where Tubbo had disappeared off too. Suddenly, the older boy emerged from the doorway with something in hand.

It was his bottle. "Angel milk for you Toms" He smiled warmly. Tubbo gently lay Tommy down and gave him the bottle, taking out the pacifier. 

"You're okay..."

"You're safe"

"I'm here"

"It's over now bear"

He muttered reassurances until he felt Tommy relax into the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Tubbo used this moment to really appreciate how strong his friend has been, managing to stay big through all of this horror. It made him proud. So here they both sat, content, even for just one moment. One was okay. 

\----  
Authors note:  
Shorter one today, but I think it still hits as hard. I appreciate you all. Thank you.

WLYM loves you and appreciates you


	4. Duck under the Tree - Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT
> 
> Little Quackity with Caregiver Awesamdude :)
> 
> Thanks for the idea :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not seen a lot of Awesamdude so if this is a bit ooc... Sowry...

Quackity, or Alex, sat at the base of the treehouse on party island. He was exhausted. After running around after Tommy all day and overestimating his limit, his legs were feeling achey and he felt little.

He hadn't told Sam that he was feeling a bit foggy, even though his caregiver made it a rule that he text Sam if he felt he was going to slip. That's where this left him, alone on party island. Karl was away with Jimmy for the week, probably something important that he had forgot in the mist of things. 

There were some people around, he knew ponk was home and maybe punz but he didn't feel like going getting anyone. Alex felt tired. All he wanted was to do some colouring in bed, possibly watch peter pan... He loved peter pan. That was one thing Sam spoiled him with, Peter Pan posters books and movies scattered all over his room.

Across the bridge he spotted a figure walking past, they waved at him. It's Punz, Alex thought. He waved back enthusiastically. "Hey Punz!" He almost squealed. Alex hadn't spoken to Punz in a few days, so he was excited to share the events of the day. "I played a manhunt with Tommy... Now my legs are all wobbly" He pouted. "Wheres Sam, Quack?" He asked in a soft tone, contrasting to Alex's loud one.

"I dunno- he gone" He spoke in a childish dialect. "Didn't you message him bud?" He asked in a stern tone. "Nuh uh" Alex shook his head in response. 

Punz pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Sam, knowing Alex wasn't allowed to be little all on his own. He sat down in front of the boy and waited for 10 minutes for the tall male to arrive. Once he did, Punz stood and held out a hand for Alex to stand, but the kid just shook his head in refusal.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one". Sam thanked Punz, who walked away swiftly having done his job. 

Sam looked down towards Alex with a stern expression, raising his eyebrows waiting for an explanation. "Hi" Was the only greeting he got. "C'mon duck, home time" Sam gestured with his head in direction of Alex's house.

"My legs hurted..." Alex said sadly, shifting his legs to a cross legged position. "Ah, did you do too much running huh?" He questioned softly, knowing that when he gave the boy the cold shoulder he got upset and self conscious. "Yeah, sorry Sammie" He lowered his head, knowing his caregiver was upset with him.

Sam bent down and opened his arms in offering. Alex, knowing this was an offering, wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck and wrapped his legs around his middle. Sam stood, bringing Alex with him as he did. Carrying the boy was easy for the Sam due to the large height difference, Alex only being around 5'9 and Sam 6'7... 

"Sammie?" Quackity's voice shook in anxiety. "Yeah Duck?" He responded. "Are yous mad at's me?" His voice becoming more small as he felt more vulnerable. "Of course not Quack, you're MUCH too sweet for that! How can I be mad at my silly Duckie eh?" Sam stated in a silly voice, wanting to dispel Alex's worries. "'Kay..." His face taking on its bright expression again knowing that his caregiver didn't hold him to his actions. 

With the soothing bumps of the walk and being carried, Alex was fully calm but not sleepy. He was very much an energetic little and Sam knew this. Even if he was too tired to walk, his mind ran a mile a minute and he would need some down time at home.

They eventually arrived and Quackity was plopped down onto the couch and Sam walked away, only to return seconds later with a pack of crayons and colouring book in hand.

"Colour me a picture?" He asked, as if it was a grand occasion. Alex took this as his duty and nodded firmly, a childish look of determinism on his face. 

"Thanks Duck, I love you... You know?" 

"Yeah Sams, I lov' you too" 

They smiled.

\----  
Authors Note:  
HOW CUTE IS THIS OML... This was a challenge but I think I love the product honestly...


	5. Apple Juice - Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets George and Sapnap for the first time... He may or may not have slipped-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt merge-  
> R4il_me_kuvera + Toyguts 
> 
> Warning: Slight angst

He stood at the airport gates, he knew his friends were meeting him here. Sapnap had flown in a few hours ago and George met him there. Dream's flight was delayed slightly, which made him feel a bit guilty for making his friends wait but he knew they didn't really mind. This was their official meeting after all- After so many years of knowing each other they would finally meet up. 

He still hadn't shown his face to George, which is another reason he bounced in anticipation. He wasn't nervous or anything but he knew George had been waiting for this moment for years, as had he. Dream and Sapnap had facetimed and called, but surprisingly never met up despite living on the same continent. They had always reserved this for a 'Dream Team' meeting. Of course, Bad or Ant weren't here but they decided all five in one household would be a bit too chaotic.

In the distance he heard a laugh so high pitched it was destined to be his friend, followed quickly by a loud cackle in the same direction. Two figures emerged from the crowds towards his gate. One wore a black hoodie with slight stubble, almost as tall as Dream himself. The other wore a light blue hoodie and was significantly shorter than the other. Despite his enthusiasm, Dream decided to let the boys pick out Dream themselves from the crowd. Containing a giggle, he watched as their eyes searched across the wide spread of tourists trying to navigate the buildings.

Dream eventually lost sight of both of his friends to the crowd, too many people pushed him around and nudged him out of the way because of his tall height. At that moment he felt arms wrap around his middle and bring him flying into the air, he squealed in joy and fright. Once the anonymous person put him down, he spun to look at the perpetrator. Sapnap. There he stood, mischievous grin, ready to spring and attack again. Then, another person came behind and tugged Sapnap's hood, forcing him to stumble back away from Dream. Gratefully, Dream glanced at George, who was already looking at the tall male. George's expression held no shock or anything, only a raised eyebrow and a slight grin.

"You are a soft boy" George said, in his British sociolect. At this statement, Sapnap snorted and hummed in agreement. "What? No I'm not-" Dream protested, with no effect. Sapnap grabbed his cheeks and cooed "Oh- You're even cuter in person Dreamiee-" He mocked. This caused Dream to pout childishly, and he crossed his arms. "Stooop it" He whined. "Only for now- Baby Boy..." George said jokingly. Dream turned his head, giggling, ears tinged red at the nickname. "So disproportionate though..." Sapnap muttered under his breath, a statement clearly meant to be heard. 

They managed to make it out of the airport eventually and took a taxi back to the Air B&B they were sharing. Theoretically, they could have stayed at George's place, but he thought messing around like children around George's parents may not leave the best impression. They had rented a place near Brighton pier, there were way more things to do there than in London. Plus, they were less likely to be recognised and simultaneously leak Dream's face. 

Whilst in the taxi, Dream unconsciously leaned into Sapnap, and ended up basically in his lap by the end of the ride. George sat in the front seat, avoiding the faceful of Dream. George paid the driver and Sapnap pushed Dream to sit up fully, causing him to whine in protest. They weren't allowed into their room yet, only getting the keys at 3, so they walked to the arcade instead. 

Sapnap changed a £20 note into coins and distributed it between the group. George instantly walked over to the more challenging games for higher reward, whereas Sapnap went to the 2p machines, he enjoyed them much more. That left Dream, stood in the centre and unsure where to start. This left him to his thoughts. 

This experience felt unreal- He was really meeting his best friends and he was in the UK. An overwhelming time for him, his days usually consisting of Minecraft and sleeping. Not in a bad way- He was overwhelmingly excited to be here right now. His whole body felt as if it were vibrating as he walked towards the claw machine. Looking at the prizes inside the glass, he aimed for the stuffed dolphin in the centre, which should be easy enough. In theory.

He had been stood there for the last 15 minutes, trying to get that god damn teddy. Stomping his foot in frustration, crossing his arms and pouting- he gave up. "Claaayyy what you doin'?" George sung from behind him. Dream looked to see both Sapnap and George looking at him during his temper tantrum. Still frowning, he pointed towards the machine at the dolphin he had been trying to get.

"The dolphin?" Sapnap asked, tilting his head at the taller man. Clay nodded back once. "Alright" as if taking it as a challenge, Sapnap and George split the remaining change and took it in turns to attempt to get the stuffed toy for their friend. 

After around 5 minutes it was eventually George that managed to get it first, grabbing it out of the door and holding it up in triumph. Dream went to grab the toy out of his hand, expecting for his friend to hand it over as that was the reason the competition exists. Because Dream couldn't win it himself. However the man pulled the stuffed out of the way, raising his eyebrows."Ah Ah, I won it... It's mine!" He mocked.

Dream, however, took this seriously. "Wh-" He began. "I won it! Haha I'm a pro at claw machines" Speaking in that endearing British accent. "Yeah Clay, you lost" Sapnap joined in. "So did you idiot..." He said stroppily. "Let's go to the hotel." Dream said as he began to walk out of the arcade. He had really set his goals onto that dolphin- His friends were still mockingly making jokes as they walked to the waiting spot for their taxi. In this time, Dreams mind had become more and more fuzzy as time went on. 

He huffed angrily as his friends muttered sarcastic comments at him and each other. Clay had aged down unknowingly, currently in a much smaller headspace as they waited for their lift. This is why he failed to notice the joking tone behind George and Sapnap's voices. That's why, to Clay, they were currently mad at him and vice versa. The taxi arrived not long later and Clay slipped into the passenger seat wordlessly, leaving George and Sapnap very much confused and in the back seats. 

The Air B&B was quite cosy, they realised, as they collected the keys and went inside. Sapnap tentatively closed the door behind them and they placed their stuff next to each bed. Clay sat down on his designated bed, eyes still averted from both boys. "What's up Clay?" Sapnap questioned gently. To which he shrugged. "Did we- Did we say something?" George asked worriedly. This caused the blonde boy to look up at both boys confusedly. They were acting as if nothing had happened, didn't they remember what had happened only half an hour ago? 

"What is it dude?" Sapnap said. "I- Uhh... The- The stuffie?" Clay responded, unable to form many words through his cloudy mind. It sounded unsure even to his own ears. "What about it?" George asked curiously. "I wa- You took it... I on'y wanted it first" Dream struggled, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Oh, you wanted the dolphin? I was only joking... You can have it..." George said apologetically. He rooted around in his backpack and pulled out the aqua coloured dolphin what had been stuffed carelessly into the bag. He held it out to Dream. The latter reached out and grabbed it, slowly bringing it to his race, which was angled down.

He rubbed it against his cheek, clearing his face of the few tears which had managed to drop from his eyes. Sapnap collapsed in the bed beside him, dragging Dream on top of him so he was laying in his lap. The teddy sat tightly in his arms and George sat at Clay's feet, taking of the younger boy's shoes, being very gentle. Dream suddenly reached out a a hand slightly towards his backpack and pulled out his little items. There was a sippie and blanket, not big enough to go through his bag and find the paci. 

"Drinkie?" He shook his sippie out to George, who wire a dumbfounded expression. "Uhh... Sure- What do you want?" "Apple p'ease" he slurred inaccurately. George stood and walked towards the kitchen where, luckily, he found a carton of apple juice alongside milk, orange and fruit juice. They had paid to keep the place stocked, as it was technically someone else's home, which would be much easier for them all without the need to go shopping. 

He unscrewed the lid to the kids cup and poured a generous amount inside. He was confused but honestly? Taking care of Dream was fine with him and the boy was being very cute. Feeling a strong urge to protect the blonde one, he brought the drink back into the room. He saw Sapnap, holding the kid close and rocking side to side in a comforting way. George approached the two and went to pass the sippie cup to Dream, who shook his head and opened his mouth. This caused both Sapnap's and George's eyes to widen, but George held the cup as he placed it in Clay's mouth. 

Shifting to a more suitable position for all three of them, Dream sat between the two, completely relaxed. Sipping his sweet apple juice and cuddling his new toy. 

\----  
Authors Note:  
Fluffy fluff... SO MUCH FLUFF

WLYM is tired


End file.
